Cloudjumper’s Mate
by LightFury30
Summary: Cloudjumper has always been without a mate,but when he is presented with the oppurtunity to start a family and mate,his world turns upside down
1. The Beginning

Most days Cloudjumper just sat around and on some occasions,he would go for a fly with Toothless. During mating season,it was so much worse. He would have to hide and not come out until it was over,for he was the only Stormcutter on Berk. It wasn't until he got to know Toothless that he realized Toothless felt the same way,alone and without a mate. Although every year Toothless fought for a mate,every year he failed. But Cloudjumper knew better then to get involved. He knew that he would never mate and would be mateless for the rest of his life. However,that didn't stop him from falling in love multiple times. He just never pursued.

Cloudjumper decided to scout out a place to stay,as mating season was drawing near and as usual,he would not take part in it. But he wasn't jealous just,sad. Sad that he didn't have a mate,sad that he was the only Stormcutter for miles, and sad that he never met his family.But he would get over it.

"Cloudjumper!"

That was Valka calling him. He knew for sure. He roared and flew to greet his rider.

"There you are my friend. Where have you been?"Valka said.

He gently nuzzled her and cooed softly as she stroked his head.

"Well,I suppose I'll let it slide old friend."Valka replied as she laughed to herself.

Cloudjumper knew that mating season was very close and he wanted to go set up his cave so that he would be comfortable during mating season. He roared and lifted his wings. Valka understood and allowed him to take off.

Along the way,Cloudjumper ran into Toothless.

"Hey Cloudjumper! Where are you going?"Toothless questioned

"I'm going to my cave."Cloudjumper replied sadly

"Cloudjumper,why are you sad? Was it something I said? Or maybe-"

"It isn't you Toothless. I'm just-. Never mind. It isn't of your concern Alpha."

"Don't call me Alpha. I'm still getting used to it."Toothless seemed lost in thought,but Cloudjumper was too blinded by all the female scents to notice. But there was one scent that attracted him in particular, one that was familiar.

Could it be? No that's impossible,isn't it? Maybe it is. Maybe it really is another Stormcutter. A female Stormcutter. He couldn't contain his excitement. He was blind with lust and a natural instinct that drove him to hunt her down. His mind was made up. Tonight,while everyone was asleep,including Valka,he would sneak out and find this female Stormcutter.

He was driven mad waiting and waiting. Knowing that this was his chance to mate with one of his own for the first time,well,the only time. Stormcutters mate for life, which means that if she accepted him, they would be forever partners. Which excited him even more. Then he noticed the scent was-wait. The scent was really close to Berk.

Maybe he was going crazy. He was sure a good night's rest would clear his head and nose.

Cloudjumper awoke and knew that mating season had begun. He then heard a roar that sounded similar to his,along with several others. He looked outside and saw a horde of dragons landing on Berk. Among them was a Titanwing Dragon,a Stormcutter,the female he had so desperately needed was right in front of him. Then a young woman dismounted her and greeted Hiccup. He then smelled a sticky scent. Now that the new dragons had arrived at Berk,being around all these males activated their heat. Now he knew that he wanted to be with the female Stormcutter for the rest of his life.

"Hey Amber! It's good to see you again!"Astrid Exclaimed

"Ditto! How have you been Astrid?"The girl,Amber,questioned

While they continued their conversation,Cloudjumper decided to look at the female Stormcutter.

"So,you like Fiera do you?"Valka teased

Cloudjumper was surprised that Valka could tell so easily. He simply cooed and alerted her that he was indeed in love with Fiera and wanted to mate this year.

"Well then,go get her tiger!"Valka exclaimed

Cloudjumper was determined and lifted his wings in preparation to take off and pursue her. He then looked back at Valka and thanked her for supporting him,he then took off.


	2. Introductions

Cloudjumper had lost sight of her and was drawn on her scent. What more could he do but pursue the only female Stormcutter he had met besides his childhood friends that he had lost to the Vikings. Plus,she seemed nice,nothing at all like the Stormcutters back home. Then, he saw her slink into a cave and landed above it. At this point he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure wether he should just fly in and mate her,ask for her permission,which lets be honest would be awkward,or admit his feelings.

For Cloudjumper,this was somethiing completely new and amazing! He had never felt like this before,in love with someone so deeply that he actually wanted to pursue and did so on instinct. When he heard her come out,he immediately panicked. What would she say if she saw him just hanging above her cave waiting. What a great first impression.

"Hello. Cloudjumper, right?"

"Um,yes. My name is Cloujumper. What's yours?" Cloudjumper replied as calmly as possible.

"My name is Fiera. My rider,Amber, found me and rescued me." Fiera explained

Cloudjumper's blood began to boil. Who would dare hurt her.

"Who hurt you?" Cloudjumper asked

"Well,I had gotten in a fight with a Screaming Death who was in my territory. I accused him of invading and he lunged at me. I barely managed to dodge out of the way before his tail knocked me unconscious. I woke up on a different island injured,hungry,alone,and with no clue where I was. It wasn't until Amber can flying by on a Deathsong that I freaked out. Amber lowered her Deathsong onto the island. She then ordered it to go away. It listened to her and she rescued me and I let her ride me" Fiera explained

"Wow. I can't believe she saved you." Cloudjumper was in complete and utter shock. Wasn't she afraid that she would get her hand bitten off! Valka simply just won a place in his heart. Just like Fiera had.

"Sorry if it was too long. I have a tendency to go on and on. It was nice to meet you." Fiera said

"You too."Cloudjumper sadly replied

"I should get going. But before I do,do you have a mate this season?"Fiera asked

The sudden question made his heart burst with passion. Maybe she felt the same,but honestly it probably was just him hoping and dreaming.

"No,I don't. It never seemed right because I'm the only Stormcutter. It's...good to know there are other Stormcutters out there. I thought I was the only one for miles. But now I know there are others."Cloudjumper was nervous but maybe she really did feel the same way about him as he did.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've been like that too. I've always been alone ever since I left my home."Fiera cooed softly as she most likely remembered her childhood

"I don't mean to kill the mood,but how are you a Titanwing? You're the first Titanwing Stormcutter I've ever seen!" Cloudjumper really didn't mean to kill the mood but he just had to know.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell you tomorrow. It's getting late so we should really be heading back. But I don't quite know where to go."Fiera admitted

"I'll show you the stables. There are stables specifically for certain classes of dragons. But during mating season they're pretty empty because most dragons are off building their nests."Cloudjumper didn't realize it,but he had just offered to take a fly with her.

"Thank you. Shall we go then?"Fiera lifted her wings to their full length and propelled herself into the air. She looked so beautiful while flying,so graceful.

Cloudjumper did the same and he flew towards the direction of the Sharp Stable. Cloudjumper was still terrified by the thought of being alone with Fiera,but at the same time he was excited. It might be the perfect time to tell her.

"Thank you for showing me to the stables. Is that where you stay?"

"No,I sleep with Valka,Hiccup, and Toothless."It was then that Cloudjumper realized that she didn't know who toothless was.

"Oh Alpha?"

"You know who he is? I assumed you didn't know who he is."

"Of course I know who he is. He's our Alpha. Why wouldn't I know him?"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"No it's alright. I kinda like it. But back to the stables. How much farther is there to go?"

"Not much farther. If you want,I can stay with you to keep you company." Cloudjumper knew he was taking a huge risk by asking this. But he knew that if she said no,she didn't have any feelings for him

"I'd like that. Are you sure Valka won't mind if you're not there?"

Knowing that Valka knew about his feelings towards Fiera,he was sure she wouldn't mind."I'm sure she wouldn't mind. After all,she has Hiccup to keep her company."

"Oh,alright then. Are we almost there?"

"We're here." Cloudjumper couldn't help but notice she was beginning to get impatient. She was cute when she was excited.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Fiera was so fascinated

"I like it. This is where I come to think about my problems."Cloudjumper shared with Fiera."Sometimes,I think that Toothless has a crush on me."

"What! But he's our Alpha!"

"He has wierd outbursts where he tries so hard to impress me,or he'll show strange signs of affection."

"How wierd. He's the alpha and you're—"

"What were you going to say?!"

"Nothing! I was going to say nothing!"

"Yes you were! Tell me!"

"Fine! You asked for it! I was going to say..."She took a deep breath before saying"You're way above his league,you're too handsome for him,and you're already taken!"

Cloudjumper was surprised at what she had just said. Handsome? Way above his league? But the last thing she had said caught his attention.

"Oh,really? I'm taken? By who exactly?"

"By...by me"

Within moments the Titanwing was on top of him and staring deep into his eyes.

Cloudjumper's heart was going to burst. He tried to control himself from attacking back from the sudden tackle,but he couldn't and wrapped his lower wings around the dragon on top of him.

"Consider this as payback."

He flipped himself and flew her into the air as she struggled. He then hung from the ceiling with his upper wings,using his lower wings to hold her up. It was then that he realized he had her in the Stormcutter's mating position. Wait. Why was he hesitating. This is what he wanted ever since the moment he sensed her presence.

"I—"She seemed absolutely taken back by his immediate reaction"So,do you want me?"

Cloudjumper hadn't realized,but his member had unsheathed itself and was already hard with lust and a desire that drove him to take her,all of her.

"I'll take that as a yes."She assumed as she pressed her maw to his and let her tongue brush against his closed maw. This was all he wanted. He parted his lips just slightly,enough so that her tongue slid in between and interlocked with his tongue.

They began to exchange strong tongue interlocking. As she held onto him with the claws on her lower wings,he began to press his member lightly against her entrance. She moaned as the tip slid inside. His member began to grow hard and his knot was already swelling from the lust. He knew he wanted her and this was already proving it.

"Cloudjumper,I—"

Her sentence was cut short as she pushed up and forced Cloudjumper's member into her. She continued to thrust up and force his member into her while she was licking him all over with her barbed tongue. At the same time she used her tail to rub Cloudjumper's tail.

The pleasure was overwhelming and his knot was growing larger,which meant he needed to get it in before it was to large to fit. Then as she thrust up he felt the soft spot and had to time it perfectly.

When she thrust up he adjusted and thrust down so he broke through the thin tissue that separated her womb from her anus. Then they began to thrust in almost perfect unison.

"Cloudjumper...knot me."

"Your wish is my command."

Cloudjumper complied and thrust once more with pure force and a roar. He quickly popped his knot inside and released his seed inside her womb. As soon as they were interlocked he used his lower wings to wrap her close to him and his upper wings to lower themselves to the ground.

"That...was...amazing."

"Shh. You rest now. You're going to need it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your heat. Now that we've mated your need will increase. But—"

"But what? You know I love you."

"It's just that we mate for life and,I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise you. Our children are going to be so beautiful."

"If we have children."

"I know we will."

He dragged them over to the nest and lowered them down gently.

"That's enough talk for now. Sleep my love."Cloudjumper cooed and nuzzled her as a sign of affection

Within moments she had fallen fast asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleep after mating. He just couldn't believe that she had felt the same way about him the entire time. Nothing made sense,but at the same time it did. He made sure not to disturb her while she slept.

Fiera woke up with a sticky feeling around her entrance.

"Careful love. I just pulled out of you."Cloudjumper sounded so sweet and sincere.

"When did you wake up?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Sleep. Your second heat will start soon. I want you to be fully energized. I'll just clean you up."

"Mmm."She was already half asleep. In her last moments of consciousness,she saw Cloudjumper walk over and bend towards her entrance. Then she fell asleep.

She woke up again with a strong need. Within moments,Cloudjumper was above her and providing her with the pleasure she needed. He began licking her from her chin to her entrance. He did this for a few minutes before he stopped and sat down.

"Cloud—"

She didn't even finish her sentence before Cloudjumper grabbed her with his lower wings and flew her up to the ceiling. They ended up in their mating position and Fiera thrusted up without hesitation forcing Cloujumper's member inside her. Fiera moaned loudly as Cloudjumper pushed down and into Fiera. Her natural lubricant released and Cloudjumper broke through the thin tissue once more and she screamed with pleasure as he moaned and began thrusting faster and at a more staggering pace. She began to do the same and once again with a roar,he pushed his cock as deep as he could into her womb before pushing his knot past her right ring muscle. Her walls clamped down on Cloudjumper hard. She felt his cock release his seed inside of her. It was then that she knew that she would enjoy the rest of her life with Cloudjumper. They both began moaning and roaring each other's names. Cloudjumper somehow flew them both down to the nest. Well,they hadn't quite made their own nest yet but,she was sure they would have one soon. She started to grow drowsy.

"Sleep. I will be here providing you any comfort you need."

"Thank you. I love you Cloudjumper. I love you so much."

"I love you also. Do you mind if I call you Fire?"

"Not at all love."

She fell asleep knowing that Cloudjumper was right there,and always would be. At least,she hoped.

Hi! LightFury30 here! I'm just here to let you know that Amber is entirely mg original character. She doesn't play a big role in this fanfic except for bringing Fiera to Berk.

Shoutout to Calvin who inspired me to continued story by leaving a review.

Thank you for inspiring me and supporting me.

The next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Author’s Note

**Hello. LightFury30 here. I wanted to check in and let you know that the next chapter will be coming out soon. I've been very busy with school and other things. I will try to fit in the next chapter and it is already in progress. The next chapter will be ready in as soon as next week. I'm sorry to make you wait,but my education comes first. The next chapter will be out soon. I hope you will enjoy it.**


End file.
